The Tale of My Soul3
by Dovie-Chan
Summary: A tale of a girl who is new to the Gohei 13 she just graduated  and is assigned to squad 6. She soon meets Renji and they don't get along at first. tells of her romance and stuggles in the Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome!**

Hello. I'm Aurora-Cyn. I just graduated form the Soul reaper academy and am on my way to Captain General Yamamoto to be assigned my division. He said I was a special case. So I walked up to his office and stood far from his desk. "Captain Yamamoto-Shi?" I ask skittishly. He looks up from the paper in front of him.

"Ah, Aurora-Cyn-Chan." He smiled a bit and that gave me an odd feeling.

"You wanted to talk to me…?"

"Ah, yes… Abarai-San? " He called out of the room and a tall, muscular, red headed guy with a lieutenant's badge on his arm and a pony tail. He seemed to be tattooed; I could see some black marks peaking out from the top of his Shihakushō. "This is Aurora-Cyn. She will be joining your squad as of today." I bowed and the captain general looked at me," this is Renji Abarai. He is your lieutenant. I would have had Captain Kuchiki come and greet you but he is busy with family matters today. Renji, take good care of Aurora-Cyn." Renji stood there, not bothering himself to bow to her.

"Come on, girl." Renji turned to leave.

"Uhm… my name is Aurora-Cyn…" I correct him sheepishly.

"I know. But I don't like it." He waved her over and they walked to squad 6's barracks. It was huge! It was bigger than the _entire_ soul reaper academy! I walked in with Renji and tried to listen as I took in the sights.

"…. Remember all that and you shouldn't get lost." He concluded and I silently cursed myself, why hadn't I been listening?

"…um, sorry, but I wasn't listening…. I was too busy lookin' around…" I admitted, embarrassed.

He turned and looked at me, "are you serious?" He yelled and some squad members sitting around looked at us.

"Y-yeah…." I blushed. He stared at me dumbstruck.

"I don't think we're gonna get along if you keep ignoring me…" he muttered and left me to fend for myself.


	2. Chapter 2: My first Friend

**Chapter 2:**** My First Friend**

** I walked around nervously, trying to find my room, sine Renji left me. I soon find a girl standing eagerly outside of her room as if waiting for someone to come meet her. **

** "Oh! Are you Aurora-San?" She said once she spotted me.**

"**Aurora-Cyn, but yeah." I watched her light purple eyes as they danced with joy. "Oh, good. I'm Zorina! I'm your new roommate!" She spun around and ran into the room, her long red hair wiping around, nearly hitting me in the face.**

"**Whoa…" I muter and follow her in.**

"**This is for you!" She gave me a small piece of wood that looked like the hilt of a Zanpakto. I took it and turned in over in my hand.**

"**Wha-" I start to question her sanity.**

"**Close your eyes, you'll see!" She smiled and I closed my eyes.**

**I stand there with my eyes closed, wondering what was supposed to be happening.**

"**How long are you gonna stand there like that?" I hear a sassy female voice say. I open my eyes at the voice.**

"**Who are you?" I see that I'm standing in the middle of an ocean and start freaking out. "W-where am I? Are we flying?"**

"**I'm the embodiment of your Zanpakto. You probably can't hear my name yet… but it's-"**

"**Why wouldn't I be able to hear your name?" I asked her, lost.**

"**Well, that's a good question… most people that can contact their inner world can hear their Zanpakto's name…" She said, flipping her long silvery-blue hair over her shoulder. "Anyway, my name is -" She was right! I couldn't hear her name. I mean, her lips moved and sound came out but I couldn't understand it.**

"**I can't hear it!"**

"**Well, later!" She laughed behind her hand and jumped into the water.**

"**W-wait!" I yelled at her and I began to fall too. I screamed as I woke up to the outer world.**

"**W-what?" Zorina yelled as she jumped from my unexpected scream.**

"**I fell…. But I met her… My Zanpakto…" I said and saw the transformed Zanpakto in my hand. It was a little shorter than a full length sword. It had a light blue string on the hilt and the guard looked like a silver feather. **

"**That's your Zanpakto." Zorina smiled.**

"**Yeah, I mutter and continue to stare at it."**

"**It's nice…. A lot more individual than mine." She frowned holding up her sword.**

"**Wow!" I gasped, "It's so shiny!"**

"**Huh?" She said holding up her sword. She looked back and forth between me and it.**

"**Uh… Do you know its name?" I tried to change the subject. She obviously couldn't see how shiny it was.**

"**Hamingupaddo," She smiled softly.**

"**So you can perform Shikai?" I asked eagerly.**

"**Oh, yeah! Ya wanna see?" She smiled.**

"**Of course!" I laughed.**

"**Alright," She drew out Hamingupaddo and held it diagonally down toward the ground at her side. "Hum, Hamingupaddo," She purred and opened her hand. Her Zanpakto glowed and began to shrink.**

**My mouth fell open in shock, "wow!"**

**The Zanpakto turned into a bracelet with a long dagger like charm on it that attached itself to Zorina's middle finger. The glow subsided and the bracelet was a light purple and soft blue mix that shined like the sun. It was beautiful.**

"**What does it do?" I asked her wanting to touch it. I sat forward to feel it.**

"**It takes half of my opponent's remaining Reitsu. Every consecutive hit I take half of what remains."**

"**Oh…" I sank back away from it. No need to wait spiritual pressure just to touch it.**

"**yeah." She willed it back to its regular form and put it away.**

"**Zorina, what's your Rank?" I asked, she **_**had**_** to have one if she had a Shikai like that!**

"**I don't have one…"she looked at me questioningly. **

"**How? You Shikai **_**has**_** to be powerful!"**

"**Well…." She blushed, "no one knows about it besides me and you."**

"**Why? Don't you want people to know?" I laid down on my bed.**

"**I'd like to keep it a secret…."**

"**Why?" I looked at her dumbfounded.**

"**Because I never wanted to be a Soul Reaper in the first place!" She yelled and ran out of the room.**

_**Authore's Note:**__ hello! I didn't talk to you on my last post for lack of knowing you had to do it before you upload it! But hello! I love this roleplay adni'm already working on further chapters and it's great! You'll like I know!_


End file.
